To Find A Husband
by Vitachii
Summary: Ichigo Momoiya can finally marry! However, her parents have set definitive criteria, and Aoyoma Masaya has left to join the Peace Corps! What is Ichigo to do? Or will she have to settle with someone other than her true love? Read & Review, please!Updated!
1. Prologue

Prologue: To Find a Husband

Good day! My name is Vi, and I am the author of this story! -

Overview:

Ichigo Momoiya is finally of age…she can finally marry! However, her parents have set a definitive criteria, and Aoyoma Masaya has left to join the Peace Corps! What is Ichigo to do? She won't marry anyone other than her one true love!

However, Ichigo is **determined **to be happy and married. So stars an unlikely epic, all of Ichigo's Mew Mew pals teaming up to help their friend find a suitable husband! Ryou, Keiichiro and Kish hear of the news, and for the first time in history, the three are scrabbling over one another to get the girl first. Taruto and Pai lend a hand to help Kish, too, whilst Ryou and Keiichiro, usually allies, scheme against one another.

But who…will get…the girl? Or will Ichigo decide that its Aoyoma or no-one?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew/Tokyo Mew Mew a la Mode or any of their characters or contents.


	2. The Disaster

Chapter One: The Disaster

"_I'm sorry," smiled Aoyoma as he gently pushed the velvety box away, "I can't accept your proposal, Ichigo. I've decided to dedicate my life to helping, and-" _

_The box and its contents fell to the hard floor as the boy thrust one clenched first determinedly up in the air._

"_That means the Peace Corps! I'll have to travel all over the world, aiding stricken countries when I can, and I'm not sure if you can tag along. I'm pretty sure the Peace Corps have some sort of guidelines on this whole marriage thing. So…I'm sorry."_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------_

For the fifth night in a row, Ichigo Momoiya awoke screaming, pushing the heavy bedcovers off her sweaty form. _Why, _she asked silently, like she had done dozens of nights before, _Aoyoma-kun…I always came with you before._

Even now, his rejection was unbearable.

Six years had passed so quickly, she recollected dazedly, as she pushed her long, thick scarlet hair back in an everyday gesture. It seemed that this day would never have come to pass, that her youth would span out in front of her forever.

Now, there she was, twenty years old and on the brinks of adulthood.

Ichigo surveyed herself critically, picking out every flaw she could find. Her nose was large, her eyes squinted, at times, when she smiled, there were gaps in her teeth and her cheeks were squashed into apple shapes-

_Stop it. He said it was because life would be too hectic for me with him._

Ichigo's parents had finally made the announcement she had wanted; now she was just becoming an adult, she was eligible to marry whom she pleased. The neko had greeted this proclamation with squeals of delight, utterly exhilarated…before her father, in stony faced silence, had pushed a thick booklet of printed paper across to her.

She pulled the battered tome from her dresser, and let it fall open in a clear ray of moonlight.

**"Criteria for a Suitable Husband"**

1.Must come from a good family

2.Must have a steady flow of income, that he makes himself

3.Must have good sense of morality

4.Must be strict and punctual

5.Must be clever. NO EXCEPTIONS

6. Must not be anything VULGAR...nor particularly sexually appealing

The girl glumly pored over the lines. Over and over it went the whole book through. Ichigo let out a silent groan. Trust her dad to think up a set of guidelines for picking a husband.

She slammed the book shut, letting out a frustrated, strangled scream. Her father, from where he had now taken to sleeping outside Ichigo's bedroom, lest any unwanted suitor come on a nighttime stroll, woke with a muffled shout, before hammering on her door.

"Ichigo! I-chi-go! I know there's someone in there! Let them out! I'll get…I'll get…the police!"

Listening to her father's complaints, Ichigo decided it was best to leave the night as it was and sleep. She'd search for a suitable husband…in the morning, that was, after lunch.

--------------------------------------------------

"Ichigo has exciting news! Ichigo has exciting news!"

"She's late, Masha-chan!"

The café was unusually animated, so early in the morning. Four girls, now grown to the brinks of womanhood, their looks no different save for the slight maturity in their expressions. Purin zoomed gleefully around, practically flying through the air like her mop, while the rest swept solemnly. Only Mint sat, haggard and sleepy-faced, at a table, a strong dose of tea in front of her to wake her up.

The auburn doors exploded outwards, and in through them stomped Ichigo, her long red hair twisted back into a manageable plait, and her face far from 'excited'. The group stopped in their tracks, examining her.

"Ichigo-onee-chan looks upset."

"That's right. Ichigo-san, did something happen…?"

Mints sophisticated and heartless voice cut in before the redhead could say anything.

"I know, she and her beloved Aoyoma-kun broke up."

Ichigo's face flamed, and even Masha darted out of the way as the neko advanced upon her fellow co-worker, expression furious and enraged.

"Why-you-little-I-am-going-to-throttle-!!"

The booklet of criteria, peeking through the flap of Ichigo's bag, hurtled through the air to land upon the ground with a solid 'KA-THUNK'. It's face, now slightly bent, stared upwards, the words in thick, block letters glaring out for all to see.

"Ichigo-san…?"

"Ichigo-onee-chan, what does Marriage Criteria mean?"

"Let me guess. You're getting married?"

"Who's getting married?" came a new voice, and Ryou, Keiichiro at his heels, pushed through the throng of girls, to find themselves staring down at the booklet. Almost immediately, Ichigo was on them.

"GEEEEEET AAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYY!!!!"

They all leapt at her command, but her shrill banshee-like call was not enough to dislodge the memory of the words emblazoned across the book from the fixed place in their mind.

Ichigo cradled the book protectively, glowering around at the similarly stunned and incredulous expression. Only two-only two **male **faces held expressions of hope…

Deciding to save them the trouble of asking, Ichigo explained in a voice muffled with tears.

"Dad said I can marry, now that I'm of age. But-but-Aoyoma-kun…Aoyoma-kun says he wants to join the Peace Corps, so he can't marry me."

The neko lowered her gaze, embarrassed and all too aware of her tears, falling thick and steady to the ground, and smearing the dark, dull ink of her booklet…the booklet of criteria, which she now detested.

"So…I have to find a suitable suitor, using this booklet of criteria…and…"

"Purin will help Ichigo onee-chan!"

The cry was unexpected; all faces turned around to see a beaming, fourteen year old Purin, her face healthy and vigorous, plaits, curls and all more springy then ever. There was dead silence as the group, Ichigo's face glistening with tears, stared at the girl. Then Zakuro spoke up, her voice steady and strong.

"I will help, too. I know many men-some of which may be suitable and in your tastes, Ichigo."

More cries and exclamations of support joined the other voices, eventually escalating to a wordless roar of encouragement. Even that could not fail to make Ichigo smile, a watery smile nonetheless.

"Thankyou…everyone. I'm really glad…I can't wait to go husband hunting with you!"

Ryou's expression was thoughtful, as was Keiichiro's, as he gently pried the booklet from Ichigo's slack grasp upon it.

"I'll take that. I…want to have a look."

No-one knew his ulterior motives, even as a shadow of hope…or doubt….flickered over his features. Only Keiichiro saw the slight expression that crossed Ryou's face as he scrutinized the first page. Only Keiichiro saw the hope in Ryou's face.

Purin abruptly entered the conversation, her voice high and true, and although it was squeaky, her youthful voice carried over the rabble's one voice, to Ichigo.

"Purin knows a husband good for Ichigo! Purin knows **just **the place to go!"


	3. Candidate: Nachi

Hello!

Enjoying the story so far? I hope so! This chapter is for **Purin/Pudding's** candidate. Now, all the candidates are going to be like the person who nominated the candidate themselves…so…expect an excitable, acrobatic little kiddy, folks! Oh-and PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or anything related to it. I do, however, enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter Two: Candidate # 1

In the middle of the morning, the rag-tag band was definitely an unusual sight.

First came Ichigo, carefully powdered and dressed, all thanks to Mint and Zakuro, then followed Pudding, unusually somber, and the rest of the crew tagging along. Ryou had announced, with a rather mischevious gleam in his eye, the day would be dedicated to looking for a suitor, so the café would be closed.

_This…certainly…isn't like anything we've done before, _mused the neko, _and Purin's expression…is certainly getting on my nerves!_

"Aha!" announced Purin unexpectedly, screeching to a halt at a particular block of apartments "This is the one! Ichigo onee-chan's true love lives here!" Ichigo's expression was thunderous, Retasu cautiously patting the enraged neko on the back, whilst the rest of the group wisely stayed out of the moody girl's way.

Purin leapt for the creamy door, jabbing the rusted, metal intercom button several times excitedly.

"Ah….Purin-san, perhaps you shouldn't do that-"

A split second too late, the shrill buzz of intercom static sounded, before a posh and rather dreary sounding voice cut in.

"Flashy Heights Apartments, how may I help you?"

"Helloo!" sang Purin into the microphone, her voice strangely distorted into a low sounding, metallic buzz. Nonetheless, to the rest of the Mews Mews, her voice was overly cheerful and loud.

"WE'RE LOOKING FOR NACHI-CHAAAAAN! NACHI-CHAAN, THAT IS, NACHI IWA-GOOO!!"

The rest of the Mews Mews, as well as Ryou and Keiichiro, had already fled, save for Ichigo and Retasu, crouched on the floor, their hands clapped to their heads in a way that made them look like absurd pigeons.

When the man spoke next, his voice was pained. Ichigo and Retasu were both sure that he had gone temporarily-or permanently deaf, in one ear or the other. The two were sure that **they **had, so a distorted form of Purin's shrill voice would have been ever **worse.**

"Nachi Iwago, you say...um…ma'am? I'll let you right up, but it's up to the owner of the apartment whether he'll let you in or not."

All too glad to be away from the owner of the shrill, screaming voice, the line cut off abruptly, only leaving a dull, repetitive tone in its absence. The door, a chunk of metal barring the way, screeched its protest of Purin's entrance, slowly sliding open.

A brightly decorated flight of stairs, adorned with Hawaiian flowers, pictures, posters and more crept through the room, leading up several winding passageways. Turning her head this way and that, in hopes of some **sane **appearance or artifact, Ichigo caught sight of the poor door attendant- a rather handsome looking man, who held an icepack to his obviously throbbing temples. Purin's loud, cheerful, kiddish voice must have gotten to him.

"Come on, guys! What are you waiting for?" called Purin energetically, as she scaled the stairs with all the vigor of youth. Purin obviously had no intention of turning back now.

Biting back her protests, Retasu followed suit, Ichigo following hesitantly, dragging her feet up the bright pink steps. No-one could inhabit a building with a staircase such as this; Ichigo corrected herself, no-one **sane **that was.

Even so, she couldn't rid herself of the feeling of utmost dread creeping up her.

--------------MEANWHILE, IN A DESERTED ALLEY----------------------

Ryou, Zakuro, Keiichiro and Mint stood in a huddle, ignoring the sounds of another huffing and puffing as they struggled to get their breath back. Purin's voice had just been so…so loud and…not exactly **unbearable, **but…slightly annoying.

"We've got to do something…I don't think that Purin's friend will be that good at all!" wheezed Keiichiro, struggling to straighten up.

"That's very true. But there's no way we can just go in there and drag Retasu-san and Ichigo out." agreed Zakuro, elegantly propping herself up against the wall, her hair falling back to cloak her shoulders.

"Plus, Purin would be hurt if we said her candidate was unworthy. Perhaps its best to leave them be." Mint chipped in, having had full advantage to collapse in a heap upon the ground.

The two men were silent, engaged in thoughts that did not pertain to the current discussion. Zakuro spared them a single glance, and summed their expressions up as one word – _interesting. _

"I know!"

The proclamation was unexpected, so all glanced around to see Mint, her face triumphant and jubilant, doing the thumbs up-a **very **unusual gesture for a girl as snobbish as her.

"Let's…lets have Ichigo and a number of candidates be booked for a week's vacation away on Love Mountain! Then she can get to know them all, and find who she'd like to marry!"

The group nodded in synchronization- after all, Mints plan was flawless. If Ichigo were to spend some time away with the vast array of a possible selection of husbands, **surely **she would come to see **one **that she would like!

"There's just one problem," Zakuro said, her forehead furrowed, "Who would look after them?"

"Na-na-na-na! Purin knows! Our good Akasaka-san and Shirogane onii-chan should watch over Ichigo and her choices, while they pretend to be candidates-san!"

Purin's voice was jubilant and squeakier then ever, as she pointed at the two, startled men in question dramatically, from the mouth of the alleyway. Retasu stood behind her, panting and bedraggled, too weary to object. For a moment, there was silence. Then-

"Aah?!? I couldn't go and spy on Ichigo-san and the people she might marry!"

"Same, same. Besides, I probably wouldn't come home in one piece."

"Ichigo-san wouldn't take us seriously. Besides, I'm-I'm too old to be a candidate!"

"Hai, hai. Same goes for me here."

Once more, there was silence, Keiichiro and Ryou's blunt refusals dying away as the two searched for something more to say. Yet, no-one could deny that both of them wore…expressions that had never been seen before. Ryou's face was unusually defiant, as defiant as Keiichiro's was grave.

_I'm going. I will-no matter what-help Ichigo make up her mind._

"Ooookaay! It's decided then! Mint-oneechan will pay the expenses and we'll enter Nachi-Kun, Akasaka-san and Shirogane onii-chan as candidates!"

"Whaat? Purin, don't say things like that!"

"Hmph! I **always **have to do the paying, and more so in Ichigo's case!"

-------------------------BACK WITH NACHI AND ICHIGO-------------------------------

Tentatively, the redheaded girl raised one hand, and then lowered it again.

Nachi Iwago was **far **from the prospective husband she looked forward to. His doorway was painted a bright shade of yellow, and bumblebee stickers, of all the things, had been pasted decoratively on the flaking yellow paint. It didn't look _decorative_ _though, _thought Ichigo, glowering at the cheerful looking insects, _more so…accidental. _Like some kid had thrown the stickers around randomly, in the heat of a tantrum.

Try as she might, however, the memory of Aoyoma's rejection came hurtling back to her at full force. And…for some reason, Ichigo was deadly aware that she wanted to get him back.

_Right! Aoyoma-kun…I **will **show you that I can do better without you!_

For the final time that morning, the girl raised her hand, placed it on the yellow painted wood, pulled it back and aimed to knock when-

The door exploded outwards in a fit of energy, sending Ichigo flying back, caught unawares, a cheerful voice singing out through the deserted corridor.

"HIYA, HIYA! MY NAMES IWAGO NACHI-KUN, I'M THIRTEEN YEARS OLD AND MY FAVORITE COLOR IS YELLLLLLLOW!"

What was it with Purin and all of her friends, thought Ichigo grumpily, rubbing her head on the spot where she'd fallen onto it, they all seemed to have loud voices.

Protruding from the crack in the doorway was a cheerful looking young boy's face. His golden curls were tousled and mussed, as if he had just come out of the shower, and his face shone with vitality….as if he had just taken the pills his mother had asked him to, thought Ichigo in disgust.

A brown cap stood jauntily on his shock of curls, which he promptly swept off as he bent into a low bow, facing Ichigo. For a few moments, the two stood like that, Ichigo some meters away, in an awkward position, and Nachi bowing deeply to her.

…_Is he going to stand like that all day?_

Then, without warning, the boy snapped to action, his blue eyes widening as he took in the scene. Nachi leapt forward, yanking on Ichigo's one good hand to pull her to her feet, in a manner Ichigo considered inappropriate and over-energetic.

Before the neko had a chance to scramble away from insanity, the boy had tugged her inside his apartment, more calmly then he had pulled her to her feet beforehand, the fleeting thought that there was the _slightest _chance he was sane flickering over Ichigo's mind.

She was soon to be let down – the interior of the apartment was as lavishly decorated as the staircase and Nachi's front doors.

Garish hues in all forms, ranging from teacups to futons spread out over the ground bombarded Ichigo's tired eyes. It was so…bright. She couldn't imagine having to live with this all her life, rather then just a few minutes of it.

"Ano…" she began nervously, wondering whether he knew what her purpose for coming there today was, "I'm one of Purin's friends…from work…"

"I KNOW, I KNOW! PURIN-CHAN TOLD ME! SHE DIDN'T TELL ME THAT ICHIGO OOOONEEEE-CHAAAN WAS SOOO CUTE!"

_Oh boy. A husband who calls me 'older sister'._

The boy paused, blinking tentatively at Ichigo, who was now curled up on the threadbare rug; her hands pressed firmly over her ears, and was humming loudly and tunelessly. He prodded her uncertainly, wondering whether to open his mouth and talk to her again.

Before he could, Ichigo hastily scrambled to all fours, offering up a sheepish grin.

"Ah…it's nothing personal. Um…temporary insanity, that's all."

Still not reassured, Nachi hastily pattered off, muttering something about him fixing tea. It was unusual, for sure, to see a boy of his age and that small running a household, but, Ichigo realized, with a voice as loud as his, he would have **no **trouble commanding an entire legion of kiddies.

Silently, she slipped the book onto Nachi's coffee table, and waited.

* * *

Na, I hope you enjoyed!

The next chapter is when **Kish **will be making his dramatic entrance, baggy pants and all! And I get the feeling that this chapter was waay too long, five pages . But so far, its been an enjoyable ride-and-I hope you enjoy the next chapter!

Review, please!


	4. When Kish Arrives

A Brief Foreword:

I'm terribly sorry to all the Aoyoma/Ichigo fans…but I do **not **support them together. There's a dozen other pairings I support that are canon, but **not Aoyoma x Ichigo. **

Aoyama: Hey! I do have feelings, y' know!

Author: Oh, shut **up.**

Aoyoma: But who would want to read a weird, out-of-character story such as this, where it DOESN'T feature the lovable Aoyoma x Ichigo pa-

Author: finishes taping Aoyoma's mouth shut Sweet silence -

Oh yeah-and by the way, while this chapter is titled 'When Kish Arrives', it also features some Nachi Iwago-ness! Sooooo, now we've got that brief foreword out of the way….on with the show!

* * *

Chapter Three: When Kish Arrives  


"Aww, damn! Why do the metal gates have to shut right there! And how come the monster **has **to aim where I've just landed? Dammit! You know, there **is **a limit to being unfair…maaaaaaan!"

Taruto was busy attacking the sleek black game controller, with high pitched complaints and annoyed groans…obviously playing the newest video game. He had yet to beat Purin's high score of 2,005, and he was **definitely **going to wipe that smirk off her face.

Pai, having found a new passion for bakery ever since Kish had confiscated his lab equipment, was calmly watching the oven steam up, taking careful notes on his observation of his pancakes, sitting heated inside the oven itself.

Yawning, the last of the alien trio, Kish, his green hair tousled and damp from his early morning shower, teleported into the room, landing neatly on all fours. His face, albeit handsome, still held a trace of remorse.

_That…koneko. **Why **can't I get her off my mind? It's been several years now, since we last saw one another…and I really should be pursuing some other hot alien chick, but…_

"Morning, Kish. Still pining over your earthly love?"

"Shut UP! Look at Taruto!"

Pai and Kish glanced over to the youngest of the aliens, now leaping around, frustrated, letting loose a stream of alien curses, kicking at the games controller, not taking notice of what his character on-screen was doing.

The oven emitted a loud beeping, and Pai broke away from the rabble, hustling over to it, while picking up the pair of purple oven gloves that lay, meek and innocent, atop a stack of plushies.

Kish picked at one of the toys, eying it suspiciously as Pai's back was turned. It fit snugly into the palm of his hand, its fur warm and silky.

"Pai…."

The older alien, his back turned and head bent; scrabbling over the controls of the oven appeared not to hear him, to busy fussing with the manual.

"These humans and their malfunctioning machines…where's the 'eject' button?"

"Pai!"

Having successfully dismantled the machine in one swift blow, to stop it operating, Pai yanked open the oven door, and let the hot steam engulf him, oblivious to Kish's annoyed voice.

"Pai, I'm talking to you….OI! RETASU!"

Pai started at that, jerking upright and tossing off his oven gloves, staring around frantically as if someone had just run an electric charge through his torso, only to catch sight of his two friends cackling madly.

"Retasu?" he asked dimly, before jerking back to the oven which had now began wailing loudly in protest of the burning food that sat inside it. He reached for his gloves and pulled them on, dragging out the charred, metal tray, complete with-

Taruto, having shut down the game in irritation, and Kish both stared at the wobbling piles of fatty, brown, burnt meal. Kish reached out one hand, incredulously, and prodded at it tentatively, while Taruto did the same, poking at the blob energetically, whilst wondering how much it could wobble before it exploded or fell over.

"What's…this?"

"It's a pancake," explained Pai shortly, whisking the wobbling food out from under Kish and Taruto's inquisitive and poking fingers.

"…Definition, please?"

Pai didn't bother to answer Kish's enquiry; instead, he jabbed his finger at the Earth dictionary under the pile of plushies Retasu had made for him. The latter eyed it, and the wobbling meal suspiciously for a moment, wondering how humans could devour such disgusting looking food, then made a grab at the dictionary, flipping it open to the 'P' page.

"Hey…I can search for it myself!"

Taruto snatched the book away from Kish's grasp, and began thumbing through the pages, eyes close to the think print, as he mumbled all the while. The same thought occurred to Pai and Kish moments before Taruto let out an exclamation of delight.

_Does he…even know…how to read… the earth language…?_

"Pervert:" the alien proclaimed, waving the dictionary around with an air of importance, "A person whose behavior deviates from what is acceptable especially in sexual behavior."

"GROSS! PAI! WHAT'RE YOU TRYING TO FEED US?!?"

"TH-THAT'S NOT A PANCAKE-!!"

The group was interrupted by a sudden blip from the main console. Of course, this came as a surprise to them, seeing as no-one had contacted them in more than a year, ever since Taruto, trying to be helpful to Pai, had disconnected the ranging satellite.

One backwards glance for Pai revealed that a mail had arrived. It was bright and flowery…unlike the usual mail they received.

"It's for you, Kish," He explained, "Read it aloud, would you?"

Kish did so, hesitating and noticing the winces that his friends wore at every love heart and flower they saw.

"Dear Kish. You have been invited to the Love Mountain Resort, on Earth, in Tokyo. And why, might you ask? This is because our good friend, Ichigo Momoiya is looking for a suitable husband. If you would like to apply for the slot, please report to Earth immediately-"

"Uh…Kish? Are you going to go for it?"

There was dead silence from the middle of the room, where Kish stood, his gaze dreamy and fixed upon the message. Images, dozens of images all came to mind…

_Ichigo in a bright pink bikini, drenched in water, coming towards him…Ichigo with flowers in her hair and in a white wedding dress, leaning towards him…Ichigo and Kish in a tree, k-i-s-s-i_

"Kish! I said, ARE-YOU-GOING-FOR-IT?"

Taruto and Pai turned to stare at Kish, but found they couldn't; the alien had already teleported directly there.

--------------------------IN NACHI IWAGO'S APARTMENT----------------------------

Ichigo squirmed uncomfortably.

She had long ago taken the precaution of stuffing two wadded up tissues in her ears, to prevent her from going deaf, when Nachi had taken a short break to leave for the washroom. But even so, his voice only seemed to be amplified by Ichigo's makeshift earplugs.

"A husband, neeee? Nachi would LOVE to be your husband! Nachi really likes Ichigo onee-chan!"

"Ah-one slight problem there, I'm asking would you want to be a **husband, **not a little brother."

"SURE! Nachi would DIE to be with Ichigo onee-chan all the time!"

_…I…don't think he gets it._

"Ah…"

Without warning, the door burst open, and in through it come a haggard crowd, consisting of Ryou, Keiichiro, Mint, Zakuro, Pudding and Lettuce…in short, all of Ichigo's usual teammates, the lot looking exhausted yet gleeful at the same time.

Keiichiro Akasaka reached Ichigo's side first, wheezing slightly, and pressed a peachy pink envelope into her hand, gently folding her fingers over it.

"We came up with an idea;" he explained softly, "Mint thinks that this will help you find a suitable husband. We've booked you a week's vacation on Love Mountain, with all the candidates we can think of. Give this to…um…"

"WATASHI WA, NACHI IWAGO! THIRTEEN YEARS OLD! YEEELLLOOOWWW!"

The group winced in synchronization, save for Ichigo, who blankly stared ahead, having now found an excuse to snuggle up to Nachi's fluffy kittens – they were earmuffs for her. "What?" she repeated, as Keiichiro fitted the envelope snugly into the palm of her hand.

But instead of withdrawing his grip, he let his hand rest there, fitting warmly and comfortably around Ichigo's. Warmth suffused the girl's features at Keiichiro's touch- it was so warm…and gentle…and kind. Instinctively, she curled her hand around his.

Then Keiichiro took Ichigo's hand quietly, the one containing the invitation, and extended it towards Nachi Iwago, who was still beaming cheerfully around at the group. "Ichigo…you should explain what it is to him."

_Th…that's funny, though. Akasaka-san…has never called me 'Ichigo' before…_

Hesitantly, the girl began to explain, in halting tones. "This…this is an invitation for a week's stay at Love Mountain. I-I guess that's a way of getting to know you better, and at the end of one week, I…can decide who I'd like to marry. Not that I'm uncertain now, I just…want to know everybody better," she added hastily, as Nachi's eyes filled with glittering tears, and his lip looked dangerously close to protruding.

It was lucky Purin was there; she was the antidote to a sulky Nachi.

"Na no da, DON'T WORRY, NAAACHI-CHAN! ICHIGO ONEE-CHAN ALREADY LOVES YOU! IT'SA LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT!"

"…P…PURIN-SAN!"

Almost unnoticeably, Keiichiro relinquished his grasp of Ichigo's hand, pulling it away smoothly to restrain Purin in his usual, calm and subdued manner. Even so, the flush of red blood remained there, Ichigo staring blankly into space.

_I…I don't understand. I wonder who else…who else will be coming to Love Mountain, apart from Nachi and I…?_

Zakuro watched her red-headed feline friend calmly, surveying her in silence, as Ryou did likewise. The girl seemed stunned…lost for words. What had happened? Zakuro wondered, that had made Ichigo so unnerved?

A slight smile played about her lips, as she read the hidden jealousy on the other man's face accurately, so unlike Ryou's usual expression. This…this was far more interesting then she had predicted.

-------------------------------------

"Right! We'll be going then!" exclaimed Pudding gleefully, as the metal barrier creaked hurriedly to a shut behind her, glad to be rid of the girl's overly loud voice and antics. Ichigo still remained in shock, her hand flexing and closing, flexing and closing, the warmth of Keiichiro's own palm still marking her skin…

As the group started forward, Mint saw her opportunity, darting nimbly through the crowd to take hold of Mint's elbow. The girl looked back, startled to have Lettuce clutch at her 30, 000 yen jacket.

"…Hmm? Lettuce? Is something the matter?"

"Ah…eto…didn't we….didn't we say-"

The green haired girl tugged insistently on Mint's jacket unconsciously, as she leaned in to make her words as secretive and indiscreet as possible. There was no way that Lettuce would betray her friends trust by spilling their side-plan to Ichigo.

Even so, the neko could tell something was up between the band of her friends, and she turned, worried about what they would be saying.

"…Everyone…"

Without warning, a familiar torso appeared before her, its grin wickedly cheerful, a swirling maw of colors closing behind it. Taken aback, Ichigo stumbled, and hurtled forward with a long, drawn out, wild shriek, straight into the arms of…

"Hiya…koneko-chan. Long time no see, ne?"

Kish grinned at the group, in particular, the unruly girl now fighting to get free of his arms. Abruptly, he released Ichigo, allowing the girl to stumble backwards, her eyes huge and startled.

"…Did you like that? Did you enjoy being in my arms?"

"K…Kish! You pervert!"

"Anyhow," continued the alien, waving a print-out of the peach colored invitation around, "I came about this. This…what would you call it…invitation."

The alien swung it dramatically through the air, before tossing it directly to Ichigo. With increasing horror, she unfolded the letter, only to see the familiar cursive script of the envelope Keiichiro Akasaka had placed in her hand a few moments ago-

The girl flushed bright red, pushing the invitation away bluntly. Kish landed neatly, striding over to the fallen girl, to press his face into hers, his eyes mocking and gleeful.

"So you're free now, ne?"

"Leave me alone!"

"That said, you know I won't."

His arms encircled her torso, and he lifted her from the ground, the girl swinging wildly for a moment from his grasp, the ground threatening to greet her hard, before Kish righted her, pulling her to an upright position.

"Ichigo…can you really deny that I would make the perfect husband for you?"

Ichigo didn't respond. Seeing Kish so close up once more, his amber eyes closer and more longing then ever, his grip around her firm and pleasantly warm…it was bringing back years of unwanted memories, memories Ichigo had forced away when she had believed herself to be happy, with Aoyoma.

_And yet…Kish…Kish was always…Kish …. Was always there for me…always_

"Ne, Kish, bring Ichigo back or we won't let you get married!" called Mint from the ground, now little more then the head of a pin.

"Nani? What is it, Mint?" enquired Ichigo, still from her perch in Kish's arms.

"The next candidate. We're going to see **my **candidate." Explained Mint, preening herself, "and you should at **least **worship him."

Kish landed, loosening his grip, and Ichigo scrambled out the minute he did so, hesitantly.

_Nani, nani? Akasaka-san…holding my hand…Kish…I-I can't explain…who's up next…?_

_Surely not Shirogane._


	5. Know Thy Lovers

Authors Note:

Thank you **very **much to all the kind people who went out of their way to review my story! It makes me feel so loved 3333

SamKo

kisshusgirl

Phoenix Takaramono

Tamer of Confusion

Cherrie-Sakura

So…now I've had my refreshing 'love thy reviewers' moment…on with the show!

Funny isn't it? When I was writing about Shuichi Yoshida (Mint's candidate), I couldn't help but keep thinking…he seems so much like my Maths teacher! Urgh-uck so I'm definitely pleased to announce that this guy is a _major _blow-off.

Chapter Five: Know Thy Lovers…Age?

Kish was still firmly carrying Ichigo, despite her and the rest of the gang's raucous complaints.

The rest of the long-suffering team, were putting up with Purin's fantasies of what Mint's worshipped 'Love Mountain' must be like. After all, the young, yellow monkey had assumed, if it was a place Mint thought worthy of Ichigo, it meant it would be posh, expensive, and with dozens of idols swanning around.

"Purin knows! Love Mountain-dono is very huge and very pink! There's a big heart carved into the middle of it, and in the restaurant, they have cakes in the shapes of hearts, which you can eat! It's all very yummy! And if you go to the left of the hotel, there's a place where you can get your picture taken with the monkey-stars!"

"Don't address the Love Mountain like it's a lord! You've never **been **there!! And there are **DEFINITELY **NO PLACES WHERE YOU CAN GET YOUR PICTURE TAKEN WITH FAMOUS MONKEYS!!!"

Kish was taking the opportunity of the distraction of the group to seduce Ichigo best he could, but found no response from the strangely silent neko nestled awkwardly in his arms.

"Love Mountain…sounds like a nice place to recuperate, ne, koneko-chan? Like your monkey friend says, they'll be lots of…cozy spots…"

"Kish-onii-chan, that sounds dodgy! Ichigo onee-chan, I forbid you from going to any 'cozy spots' with Kish onii-chan--!!" retorted Purin's cheerful, yet stern voice, from somewhere down below the duo.

"Purin…I'M DEFINITELY NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH KISH, ESPEICALLY COZY SPOTS!"

"…Yo, chibi! Who gave you the right to call me 'onii-chan'?"

Mint abruptly clapped one hand around Purin's mouth, dragging her backwards before the little girl could let another word slip, and firmly wedged a piece of cake that Keiichiro had cleverly brought along into her mouth. Strangely enough, Purin seemed to know how to speak, even with a block of chocolate cake stuffed into her lower jaw.

Ryou looked upwards, towards Kish, still carrying Ichigo who had long ago surrendered to the fact that if she squirmed, she would fall and either be squashed into a strawberry pancake, or display her freakish ability of landing on all fours after falling from a great height.

"Nee, you guys better come down here before you-"

Without warning, Kish and Ichigo both were sent crashing into the cream-colored wall of a sturdy building, Ichigo being flattened completely against the wall as Kish had the grace to squash her there.

"-crash into the house's wall." Mint finished rather dully.

Ichigo gave one frightened squeal of surprise, before she felt herself peel away from the grain of the wall, and tumbled helplessly into the unknown. For a sickening moment, she saw Kish, still at the last spot she had seen him, hovering there and recovering, having not noticed that Ichigo was falling…

The girl squeezed her eyes tight shut, trying to imprint into her memory what she thought was the last moment in her life, before she landed heavily on a pair of surprisingly firm arms which buckled under her weight, but held still.

This is it…I'm dead…I'm…being held in a shinigami's arms…

One eye opened, rather lazily, and a handsome, blonde man's face came into focus, his gaze directly staring down on her, alarmed and alert.

"Ah…shinigami-san…I didn't know… that shinigami-san…were so good looking…"

Funny…this shinigami-san seems…a lot like…Shirogane?!?

"What's Ichigo-san saying?"

"…Something about shinigami being good looking." Zakuro replied impassively, in response to Retasu's mildly perturbed question.

The shinigami's alarmed expression turned to one that Ichigo couldn't read, a cross between surprise, hope, and forced disgust, as he abruptly turned away from the sight of her, as if he was disgusted.

"Ah! So Ichigo's saying that…**Shirogane's **good-looking?"

Mint's voice was the last gear that clicked into place. Ichigo jerked upright, her face flushing a bright red as she attempted to push away from Ryou's solid torso, more then 'slightly embarrassed'.

"Nani, nani!?? Um…I'm just…" hastily, she searched for a reason to why _exactly _she had been calling Ryou Shirogane a 'good looking shinigami'.

"I'm just thirsty, that's all!! After all, Shirogane's a…a …**lecherous old man**!"

"…NANI?!?"

Mint appeared not to have noticed the two bickering, or she merely dismissed it, for she continued in her usual, smooth way. "Like I said, we're going to see my candidate next – Shuichi Hanajin. Hopefully, if you have enough money, he'll see you."

**That** was to be expected of Mint, but nonetheless, everyone could not help chorusing,

"What do _mean, _enough money?"

Mint looked back at them, vaguely amused, as she walked primly up the gravel driveway, taking in her luscious surroundings, completely at ease with herself. "Money, you know," she explained, over her shoulder, "Yen, dollars…he takes US dollars too, if you have it."

The group groaned in synchronization; this was all too cleverly planned for them. Mint would take all of their money off them just so Ichigo could go and see a boy she'd never met before.

Ichigo, on the other hand, was too busy trying to free herself of Shirogane's arms. Feeling his body warmth so close to her…wasn't actually uncomfortable, but more so calling up emotions she'd preferred to stay hidden. Ryou, too, seemed only semi-conscious, his gaze darting down to her every then and again, before he hastily looked somewhere else once more.

"Ne…Shirogane…Shi-ro-ga-ne-!!"

Failing to get his attention, the neko poked Shirogane pointedly several times. It took a few moments before the man actually registered her sharp and brutal pokes.

"Nani?!? You don't have to poke me like that- just call my name! What do you want?!?"

"I **did **call you! You didn't listen! Can you…"

Ichigo hesitated over the words, her hand brushing over her face, feeling its burning warmth scorch her skin. Immediately, Shirogane's own hand whipped down, pulling her hand away from her face, and setting it by her side. He pulled his hand just as roughly away a moment later, but it was enough for the lasting effect of the warmth of his hand to remain there, and Ichigo's flush deepened.

I…don't understand.

Nonetheless, she ploughed on bravely, finishing that which she'd set out to do.

"…Can you put me down now?"

"Tame." Ryou's response took her by surprise; it was almost as if he had expected her to ask him that. Seeing her glance up at him, he continued on.

"You'll probably trip over and break something expensive. It's best if someone…" he deliberated over the words purposefully, "supervised you so they didn't have to end up paying for the numerous things you'll destroy."

Ichigo's feelings of surprise and…something more…quickly died away, as she pushed herself as far away from Shirogane's chest as possible. "…Grr! You little-! I don't need to be supervised!"

"Sorry. I'm afraid you are far littler then me and need more supervision with an adult."

"Shi-ro-ga-ne!" And yet…I get the feeling this is an excuse…for him to hold me…

Shirogane's features were shadowed, concealing his true motives.

--------------------------------------

The house was far more luxurious then Ichigo had ever expected.

True, its appearance was **definitely **more then you'd expect of the average rich family, but, still squirming uncomfortably in Ryou's arms and gazing around, awe-struck, Ichigo felt nothing more then the merest commoner, like Mint had rightfully informed her many times before.

The ceiling seemed to be studded with diamonds, Ichigo was sure. Great, velvety curtains hung elegantly draped across floor-to-ceiling windows. Several soft, velvety looking recliners lay scattered here and there, as if the owner of the house had no better use for them. The staircase and floor seemed to be made of liquid marble, elegantly overlapping one another.

Kish had been left outside, much to his distress, but a demoralizing glare from Ichigo and several scarves roping him to the tree, and the threat that Ichigo would never_ ever _choose him to be her husband did the trick.

Now that one pervert was out of the way, Ichigo turned her attention to the other.

"Hey! Shirogane! **Put me down!"**

"I said already, not a chance," came the blunt reply, "Who knows what things you're liable to destroy here."

_Grr…that Shirogane…_

Without warning, Mint latched firmly onto Ichigo and tugged, sending both Ichigo and her former 'supervisor' skidding across the floor. The two picked themselves out, wearing their new bruises with pride, and shooting frustrated comments across to Mint.

"M-i-n-t! What was that for?"

"Just getting your attention," Mint replied smoothly, "Seeing as you hardly know anything about the world of us rich people, I made it my business to educate you…commoner."

The slight delicacy she placed on the last word made Ichigo wince with anticipation. All the same, she nodded for Mint to go on, re-reading the criteria as Mint spoke; after all, a rich husband was one of the things she was meant to be looking out for.

"His name is Shuichi Yoshida., He owns Yoshida Telemarketing Services, and generates around 500,000 yen per week-"

"Five hundred thousand? You could feed a nation with that!"

"Once again, Ichigo, you've got your facts wrong…"

There came a crash accompanied by glass tinkling onto the marble flooring. Everyone spun around at the sound of a familiar chuckle, to see Kish, cross legged once more, and surveying the premises gleefully, pleased with himself, the long straps of his baggy pants fluttering in the fresh breeze he had let in.

"Heh…koneko-chan, this will be a nice place for us to live once we're married, what say you? I can just imagine this house has a spa…ah…and you'll most likely spend your days in there, with…"

An ornate glass candlestick flew through the air, Ichigo apparently abandoning Ryou's previous jibes and taunts, her respect for this Shuichi Yoshida's property rapidly diminishing as she aimed a cracking, antique Bible at Kish, then pitching it through the air.

"Ne, Ichigo-san! Yoshida-san may not be happy to find us here, d-d-demolishing his property!"

Lettuce yanked determinedly, albeit anxiously on one of Ichigo's arms, while Purin, being Lettuce's advocate, grabbed firmly onto the other, which just happened to be unlacing the first of her boots, to chuck towards the perverted, green haired alien, now teleporting himself a few inches away from Ichigo's latest missile, a few seconds before impact.

"Grr!" yelled the neko, now thoroughly frustrated, "Kish, if you keep this up, I'll-I'll…"

Searching for a tremendous punishment for the alien, Ichigo shrieked, in the hopes that it would scare Kish into settling down,

"I'll chain you to the bed!"

On the contrary, the alien was taken aback, hurtling through several meters of fresh air with a surprised 'ore?' before flipping upright again, the hint of the beginning of his usual, malicious smirk spreading across his features.

"Well, if that's so, let me tell you that I have been a _very _bad boy this past few days-"

"….SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Ichigo's boot, now firmly unbuckled and aimed correctly, sailed through the air, landing accurately on the nose of a **very **surprised alien, who dropped several more meters before pulling himself to a halt.

"We'll need whips, too, perhaps…"

"SHUT UP!"

"…And baby oil…"

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHAT WE NEED-!"

"Oh, that excited are you? Okay, then…"

"SHUT UP! I DON'T WA-"

"So, what **do **you want?"

"I WANT YOU-"

"Ah! So you **do **want me! …Sorry, Ichigo, I'm a little busy-you can have me later…"

"DAMMIT, THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT AND YOU KNOW IT-"

"I'm _really _not in the mood for that sort of rash behavior. But I'll be ready for you-"

"STOP THAT!"

"In a couple of hours or so…"

"STOP IT!"

"Stop what?" the alien asked, smirking, "You were the one who said you were going to chain me to the bed-"

"…Who's there?" a cross, elderly voice broke the silence, and the squabbling pair broke apart. A man, a surprising stern hand stretched out ahead of him stood atop the grand staircase, his silvery hair combed back and held in place with glue-like gel, his blue eyes like marble ice.

_Who's…that?_

"Ah…Shuichi-san!" exclaimed Mint, hurrying forward, and the old mans face broke into a smile, as he swept the young and frail girl into a crushing embrace.

"Aizawa-chan! How you've grown! And you've brought your little friends with you!"

Mint turned to face the rest of the group, reading their horrified expressions correctly, and smirking smugly. "Everyone, this is Shuichi Yoshida…my mother's friend. His wife died last year, and he's been needing someone to court. Shuichi-san," she added, to the old man who was now draping an arm around her lovingly, "The redhead is my friend, a commoner whom you'll love to marry, Momoiya Ichigo."

…_Why did she have to bring that up? What does she mean, **widower?**_

Shuichi's bulging face split into a wide smirk. "Hello, Ichigo…my love," he said smugly, and Ichigo winced at the phrase. She hardly even knew the man, for God's sake!

"Have you told your little friends its 2,000 yen per head?"

"Don't worry, I'll pay you now and charge them later."

Everyone stared, horror fixed as Mint pulled her bulging purse from a concealed pocket at her tapering waist, and began to thumb out several thousand notes to the man beside her, whom had reached for his own wallet, stuffed with notes, watching anticipated as she placed note by note in his vein-crossed hands.

"Ne!" came a sudden angry shout, "What do you mean, _Ichigo, my love? _Ichigo is **mine! No-one else's!"**

Everyone turned around, save for Ichigo, who already knew who it would be, but turned a split-second later with a weary sigh, all too ready to prevent Kish from any sudden attacks-

And gaped.

A handsome young teenage boy, his dark ebony hair bunched into a miniscule tail at the back stood, his pale arms crossed over his cross emblazoned t-shirt. His golden eyes glared menacingly at Shuichi Yoshida as he crossed over to Ichigo, pulling her in close to him.

…_E-Eh?!? Ki…Kish-?!?_

_Who **is **this person, who uses Kish's line? And where'd Kish go? This guy is so…COOL! And HANDSOME!_

The boy's golden eyes twinkled down at her, with a hint of smugness…like Kish? The red-haired girl had never felt more confused. The boy's next statement cleared it all up; he couldn't _possibly _be Kish!

"My name is…Daisuke. Daisuke…Tomoda."

…_But his voice sounds so much like Kish!_


	6. Jealous Men & A Newcomer

**Authors Note:**

Thanks for all the reviews! And I'm terribly sorry about the wait…here goes! xD

This chapter is a sort of filler chapter until I get my brain cracking on Love Mountain and the likes. I'm sorry! I'll try my best to keep it going…well…I guess. And thanks for putting up with me and my lousy writing!

Oh, yeah, if you have the time, check out my other fic – 101 Days of Kish, ne? Much thanks.

Ah-lastly, **RyousRayne: **Masaya will _definitely _not be marrying Ichigo. I **one hundred percent hate **that pairing!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Five: Jealous Men & A Newcomer

Ichigo was painfully aware of Daiske's tight grip around her shoulders.

The rest of the group remained rooted to their spots, awkwardly staring at the duo. For the record, _none _of the Mew Mews had ever seen him before. He looked like one of those peppy rockstars that were interviewed on the hit Tokyo chat show, 'This is Your Life!'

"D…D-Daisuke?" Ichigo managed to stammer, squirming under the warmth of his arm.

"That's right," Daisuke confirmed, his grin widening to show several unnaturally pointy white teeth. He must've noticed Ichigo's stare, for his grin quickly vanished, leaving a strangely determined taut line.

"E…eto," ventured Lettuce, "When did you and Ichigo-san become…" She blushed, overly self conscious of what she would've said next.

"An item?" asked the teenager, grinning once more, and this time the grin remained fixed, as if the teenager didn't care who saw his wolfish canines. "We've always been an item. Since the moment I saw her. Ichigo was head over heels in love with me at first, though…"

_Eh? What's he talking about?_

_I don't remember being head over heels in love with anyone…unless…Aoyoma, that is?_

Realization had finally struck the girl; it _was _her beloved Aoyoma! Although his appearance had changed drastically (for the better, she admitted privately to herself), and his attitude and speech now matched that of…Kish's…she was certain it was the boy who had previously rejected her wedding ring, Aoyoma Masaya!

Uttering a squeal of delight, the girl flung herself at him, determined to bury herself in his manly scent, in the gorgeous shape of his face and the glow his somewhat smugly smiling golden eyes.

_Aoyoma-kun…Aoyoma-kun…you came back-!!_

Ryou and Keiichiro, standing a good few feet away from Ichigo and 'Daisuke', surveyed the couple suspiciously. Daisuke still retained a few strange aspects, like the greenish color of his hair, and his overly pale skin…

"Minto!"

The voice, regal and imperial, shattered the 'lover's' embrace. Shuichi was eying them greedily, as if he had just thought of something, but his words were directed to the flustered girl by his side. Without even turning, he spoke sharply to her.

"What's the meaning of this?"

"Ah…eh…" No-one had ever seen Mint more flustered, a red blush traversing most of her features, as she hastened to provide a believable reason to why exactly Ichigo and Daisuke Tomoda were hugging gleefully in the lobby of her family friend's house.

"Am I still getting married to this peasant?"

Shuichi's voice retained it's usual, briskly pleasant tone, but a hint of steel had entered. His icy blue gaze remained fixed on Ichigo, the sound of her laughter…for want of a better word, alluring to the old man.

"Yes! This is…merely a competition!"

"Nani?"

Even the hugging couple broke apart to stare around at Mint, now looking jubilant and thoroughly pleased with herself at thinking up such an ingenious idea in such a short amount of time. "Yes!" she declared, thrusting one fist high in the air, "A competition!"

Only Ryou had the intelligence to ask what sort of competition it was.

"Ah…" faltered Mint, blustering over what she should say, "Um, well that is…"

"Perhaps," suggested Keiichiro innocently, "A competition between all the eligible bachelors? Which, I think, should now include this Daisuke Tomoda, _if _that doesn't inconvenience you, Daisuke-san," he added politely, "I'm sure Ichigo would agree with me on that fact that is an ingenious idea."

"Yes! Aoya…Daisuke-kun, would you like to enter the contest in, uh…" Ichigo flushed a deep crimson, "Winning my hand?"

'Daisuke' offered up an elegant smile. "Anything, koneko-chan. Anything at all."

_Huh? …Koneko-chan?_

_That's right! Aoyoma-kun **does **know about me being Mew Ichigo, but still, it's unlike him to call me 'kitten'. Has he called me kitten before? …I don't think so… That's kind of weird. And…and, Aoyoma-kun, why are taking on the name Daisuke Tomoda?_

_I know who you are, and everyone else probably does to! That's why Akasaka-san is asking you to join the contest! Aoyoma-kun…what's going on? …Huh!_

_I completely forgot! I'll not marry you, you…you bastard, Aoyoma-kun! You dumped me already, so why are you back here? Why am I acting like a rabid fangirl! Aoyoma-kun, you're so mean! Who would want to marry you! Aoyoma-kun…Aoyoma-kun, I never thought I'd say this before, but-_

_**I hate you, Aoyoma! **_

_You can't just love me one minute, hate me the next, dump me on the next day, and then suddenly decide six days later that the over period is not working for you anymore, and come rushing back to me!_

**_I hate you for that! _**(That was reassurance for RyousRayne)

The girl tugged herself out of Daisuke's startled embrace, flustered and bothered. Aoyoma-kun had used her, and for that…well…put simply, she would never ever forgive him.

_Damn that bastard!_

_I'm going to clone him, kill him very painfully, kill his clones, bring him and his clones back to life, kill them again, then quarter half of them and burn the other half alive! And then I'll do it all again…_

Daisuke attempted to put his arm back around Ichigo, only to have the girl shove him to the marble floor, and march determinedly off to Zakuro, Lettuce and Purin's reassuring, comforting side.

Nobody saw the expressions that passed over the other three men's faces.

"So," Mint announced haughtily, having made her mind up to stay firm to what she had said before, "The competition is very easy."

"Sutiors Shirogane, Akasaka, Tomoda and Yoshida – listen up."

"Waaaaait!" Ichigo's voice broke Mint's speech-like announcement, and the group of 'suitors' as well as Lettuce, Purin and Zakuro, turned to stare interestedly at Ichigo, wondering what she would say next.

However, for once that day, the girl was lost for words. True, she had expected Mint to do something ghastly to shake Ichigo's self confidence…**but…**to put Akasaka-san and Shirogane into the competition as well…? Wasn't that stretching it?

Helplessly, she searched the two men's expression for some reassurance, for some signal that Mint was just joshing around, trying to affect Ichigo's mental confidence. And for the first time, both men's faces were strangely blank and composed, neither offering up a small smile or a wink…_anything _at all to make her realize…

…_Did they really enter the contest themselves?_

_Why didn't they tell me?!? What's going on?!? What's Mint doing?!? I-I don't understand!! How come there's that damned Aoyoma back, and now Akasaka-san and Shirogane are suddenly in the competition as well? Are they just doing it for a life? Or do they really mean to try and win me for their bride?_

_  
What's going on?!?!?_

"Ready to hear the competition yet, Ichigo?" asked Mint dryly, to the startled girl now clutching her head, in the middle of the marble lobby, while everyone else watched her. Purin had run off a while ago, at Mint's command to fetch Nachi Iwago from his apartment.

"H-Hai! Proceed!"

_Well…it can't be too bad! After all, it **is **Mint, right!_

"The competition is this: each one of you candidates will have tea with Momoiya Ichigo separately, in a secluded chamber. There you must attempt to woo her and make conversation-_suitable _conversation, mind you. The main aim, the main thing that will score you the most points will be if you can win a kiss from her. Two candidates will be eliminated in this round."

"The judges will be…" Mint paused for emphasis, "Zakura Fujiwara and myself for the first round. The first round will consist of two people; Shuichi Yoshida-san and Nachi Iwago-san, who, unfortunately, is not here yet."

_Huh?!? I don't understand any of this! Win…a kiss? Tea in a secluded chamber? Ryou and Keiichiro actually going through with this? What's happening?!?_

"The second round will be judged by Purin Fong and Retasu. The competitors will consist of the remaining three…"

Ryou's expression was determinedly silent, his face grim.

"Ryou Shirogane."

Keiichiro's lips had been pressed together, forming a taut line, his fringe hiding the expression in his eyes.

"Keiichiro Akasaka."

Daisuke's grin was wide and definite; he obviously had confidence.

"…And Daisuke Tomoda. Let the competition begin!"

_That's IT! I will NOT kiss anybody…at ALL!"_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Things are looking interesting now, ne? I hope you enjoy! Next time round: The Competition!


	7. Shuichi, Nachiand a Rescue?

A/N

I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! I'M SOOOOOO SORRY! I haven't updated Husband in such a long time! I'm bad! TTTT but school just recently started so it's really, really hectic! I'm sorry!

I'll try my best to be more punctual everyday! sniffles Well…here ya go! And once more, I'm so sorry!

EDIT GOMEN NASAAAI! I still haven't posted this! Nyaaa! types frantically I have to update 101 and scrap ATR and-and fill out the requests! AAACCCKKK!/EDIT

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Five: Shuichi, Nachi…and a Rescue?

Ichigo sweltered under the limelight of the room. She would've happily talked to this…this Shuichi Yoshida, but under such close interrogation from the purple haired Mew and the smug-looking rich snob in the glass observation room, Ichigo wished she wasn't there at all.

"Sooo," purred the _much _older man, "What's your name?"

_I don't think this guy knows how to flirt at all! This is the **third **time he's asked me that!_

Indeed, beads of sweat were beginning to stand out against the mans bald pate and he dabbed anxiously at his damp chest with his handkerchief. Ichigo looked away, rather sickened, but attempted to put a 'sweet' smile on her face.

"Iiicchiiigooo Momoiya," she purred back sleekly, "Aand yours?"

The man's frantic, dabbing action became even more animated, as Ichigo laughed within herself. This Shuichi Yoshida, although he might be a big spender and just as much as a rich snob as Mint, could not talk to women at all. A frown wrinkled Ichigo's brow – or was it because her ugliness rendered him incapable of speaking?

_I'm not ugly! No matter the fact that that bastard Aoyoma turned away from me once…I won't let that get me down! I am **pretty!**_

With a determined expression, she turned back to Shuichi with a determined expression, only to see the man wheezing frantically, his features turning a nasty shade of violet as he thumped frantically on his chest. Ichigo judged from his expression that the old man had just attempted to down the glass of water, and had choked on it.

Still, he managed to wheeze an almost incomprehensible phrase at her, the neko tuning in intently to satiate his dying wish. "Iichiigoo, my love…my name is Your Lover! My name! Your Lover!"

Ichigo reeled back with a final, disgusted look at the wheezing man. She had been certain his name was Shuichi Yoshida…who would want to marry a disgusting pedophile with the name of 'Your Lover'?

Zakuro and Mint had seen the ruckus, and had burst from the glass observation chamber to carefully spread out 'Your Lover' and examine his quickly swelling chest. Mint shot a death glare at Ichigo, as if to say 'this is all your fault!'

"Hey, don't look at me," the red-headed girl shrugged at her apologetically, "It's not my fault he had to go and scull hot water."

"_HOT WATER?!?"_

"Yup. Isn't that the usual thing he drinks?" Ichigo adopted a thoughtful poster, cute and playful. "I heard that all businessmen prefer flavorless tea…so, hot water!"

"You baka, Ichigo! I'm going to murder you for ruining a valuable established friendship!"

'Hmm? Are you talking about ours? Well, don't worry. I've never considered you a valuable, established person."

"I'M TALKING ABOUT MY FAMILYS CONNECTION TO THIS PROFITIABLE SHUICHI YOSHIDA!"

"So you don't view him as a friend then? Oh…"

Zakuro quickly grabbed Mint around the waist, and dragged her backwards firmly. The blue-haired rich snob melted in her idols arms, while shooting verbal barbs and other death threats at the dispassionate, red-headed neko, coldly watching the proceedings.

Either way, Shuichi Yoshida was a dead loss. The 19th line of text in Ichigo's fat, criteria text book clearly stated, 'Must be able to talk to family members and women.'

Ichigo was pretty sure her mother had inserted that; her father would probably have written something along the lines of 'Must keep their mouth shut at all times, especially not to woo women.'

--------------------------------

"Stay still!"

A cup wobbled through the air, crashing to a halt on the china plate set neatly out on the table cloth. Ichigo jerked back in her seat, obviously frightened of the little boy towering over her, several dishes stacked on his head, and almost all the solid silver cutlery protruding from his jammed mouth.

Ichigo inched away from him, ever-so-cautiously, all too aware of the _sharp instruments of death _protruding from the tip of his lips. In the opposite room, both Mint and Zakuro watched intently.

The boy paused, glanced around in his attempt to please his older sister. Ichigo seemed not the least bit impressed of him, both boy and observers realized despondently. But, thought Nachi, determined to look on the bright side…if he did an act _so _impressive, so utterly breathtakingly cool, Ichigo would be blown of her feet with his amazing feats of what could be considered close to 'magic'.

"Ara! Gather 'round…"

His manner was very much like that of Purin's, waving his arms around in an attempt to gather crowds, eyes sparkling with mischief and delight as he tried to draw crowds of people closer to him, talking in a mystical manner.

"Gather 'round, gather 'round! Watch the amazing, the fantastic…"

It occurred to Ichigo then, how the young, excitable boy was bearing down on the china teapot in such a forebearing manner, that it surely had to _mean something. _A delicate tracery of roses adorned the teapots side, and it was boiling to the touch. Ichigo could barely hold it for more then three seconds, which made her wonder-

"Taaa daa!" shrieked the boy in triumph, and Ichigo jerked backwards.

"Nachi has only just perfected this trick, so Ichigo onee-chan is **_VERY _**lucky to see it!" The boy, with Purin's trademark talent, was very hyperly spinning the wobbling, **BOILING HOT **teapot on one of Purin's long, swishy think bamboo sticks.

"EEEEYYYYAAAH! N-N-NACHI, THAT'S HOT!"

"Hot? Ooh, Nachi's heard about boys being 'hot'! Is Nachi really _really _hot?"

From the opposite room, came barely muffled sniggers; obviously, Zakuro and Mint were finding this very funny. Well, Mint was. She had hit her head several times on the table now, in a very unladylike behaviour. Zakuro was attempting to write, but her handwriting was coming out crooked and illegible, as her hand shook with barely restrained laughter.

"NACHI! C-CAN'T YOU SMELL THAT?!?"

"Nani?" the boy paused to sniff inquisitively at the air. Indeed, there was a faint odor of something repulsive, like…charred bamboo slowly burning down. Ichigo screamed, and pushed her chair backwards in the hopes of evading both BURNING STICK AND BOILING TEAPOT.

With an elegant gesture, the boy twisted his stick sharply, and both rod and teapot went sailing through the air haphazardly, not at all in synchronization. The stick clattered harmlessly to the ground, singing the carpet there then dying out with a 'phut'. And as for the teapot…

"KYAAAAAAAA! N-N-N-NNNNNAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCHIIII-KUUUUUUUUUNNNN!"

Hot water scalded the tablecloth, saturating it in boiling hot, light brown water. The torrent of water streamed onwards towards a petrified neko, cornered up against the wall, huddled up atop her velvet seat.

"Eheh! That's so cool! Nachi couldn't have thought of a prettier finish for his act!"

Despite her utter fear, Ichigo could still summon the strength to screech, "YOU IDIOT! AND WHAT IF YOUR DRAMATIC FINISH ALSO MEANS THE CRAZY AND ALMOST UNBELIEVABLE FINISH OF YOUR SUPPOSED FIANCEE?!?"

Nachi blinked at her words, before tears began to pool in his innocent, childish eyes. "E-Eh?!? ICHIGO ONEE-CHAN IS GOING TO DIE?!?!?!?"

_The baka. He's a definite NO. NO._

Ichigo took in what she thought would be the last scene in her life, for the _second _time that day, before squeezing her grey eyes tightly shut. She anticipated the wave of blistering heat breaking over her head, and took in the horrible sounds of Zakuro and Mint cackling in laughter.

_I'm going to die. This is definite. This is the end. I'm sorry, Dad…I couldn't be a better daughter, and I definitely couldn't be a bride. A-and to Shirogane…I'm sorry I couldn't be the Mew Mew you wanted me to b-_

Two arms circled around Ichigo's waist, strong and firm, and hefted Ichigo determinedly out of the circle of boiling water. Ichigo was sent hurtling through the air, barely aware of what was happening. There was a slight thud a few moments before her, and then someone caught her with a jarring impact.

That someone let out a sharp grunt as she hit them, then there was the familiar sound of friendly laughter. Ichigo recognized the laughter. Normally, she heard it in its sarcastic form…but this time…the laughter was pleasant.

She opened her eyes a tiny crack, and wondered why there were twin suns in the sky, and why both of them were such a pleasant, kind blue color.

"Geez…you sure haven't gotten any lighter since the last time I caught you. Nor have Keiichiro's cakes done any good for you." Commented Ryou Shirogane, Ichigo's boss as he watched her face turn a rather interesting shade of purple.

"C'mon. Let's get this room cleaned up, or go outside…and get this over with, huh?"

Ichigo was too stunned to say anything, and accurately aware of where Ryou's body met hers.

…_So Shirogane…**is **thoroughly serious about going through with this competition-?!? What's he trying to drive at?!?_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This chapter was…SHORT. I'm so sorry! But my mind was rather blank today. Ah well, shorter means easier to scan over and **_REVIEW _**ne? Well, I hope you enjoyed! Next time round: Ryou's outdoor interview with Ichigo, Akasaka's turn, and _'Daisuke's _' turn to be with Ichigo, alone!

And time for a change of judge; Purin and Retasu! I get the feeling one particular green haired girl might be actually green with envy about what happens between Shirogane and Ichigo, though…


	8. To Kiss or Not to Kiss?

**Authors Note:**

I'M SO SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! …I was ill for quite a bit, and got hospitalized, lucky me…so I haven't been up to scratch lately…I'm so sorry! Anyhow, I got discharged today (lucky me ), so…

Here's the next chapter of 'To Find A Husband'! Featuring…**Ryou and Keiichiro! **Daisuke will be saved to last

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Seven: To Kiss or Not to Kiss

"It was a good idea that we come outside for this, wasn't it?"

"**H-HAI!!"**

"Anyhow, Ichigo….to be frank with you," Ryou Shirogane tilted his striped deck-chair back onto two legs, much like a schoolboy, "I really don't know all that much about you. Care to enlighten me, ne?"

"**E-Eto….my names Momoiya Ichigo! Pleased to meet you, _haaai! _I'm…sixteen! I like…cats! And strawberries! I'm l-"**

"Ichigo," interrupted the arrogant blonde boss, "…Would you mind stop talking in **bold**?" His eyebrow twitched, "It makes me feel like someone's trying to murder me…just talk normally?"

"**H-hai! **I mean, gomen nasai! Um…well…I have red hair…I have many good friends; Moe, Miwa, Retasu, Purin, Zakuro-san, Minto, Akasaka-san…and…um…"

"Me?" asked Ryou delicately.

"Hai! Shirogane-san, too! I…work at _Café Mew Mew, _I get free delicious cake there for a job well done, and I'm part of Tokyo Mew Mew! My DNA is fused with that of a c…now….what was it's name again-? Anyhow, I'm the pink Mew Mew in T-"

Abruptly, a hand flung out and clamped itself determinedly around Ichigo's mouth, working frantically to muffle her words. The red haired girl blinked at the touch, and then as she recognized the hand, blushed a deep shade of crimson.

"Please…" Ryou sighed, "Don't rattle off every single fact about yourself. And…try to behave normally, Ichigo. Your frightened, monotonous voice is getting on my nerves. In fact, I'd prefer an argument with a rock than this."

He slid his hand from her mouth, and Ichigo bristled, glaring daggers at him.

"_WHY YOU LITTLE…TWERP…!!!"_

"Ah," Ryou smiled, "That's better. You're back to your normal self."

Ichigo paused mid-sentence, her blush returning at full heat. _Ryou Shirogane _was the one behaving…abnormally. It wasn't like him to talk to her for this long, let alone actually sit down for a love interview. She took a sip of her ice cold soda tentatively.

She glanced around…and blanched.

A few meters off, a circus like tent had been set up. A glass screen separated Ichigo and Ryou from the two girls in the tent. Purin was watching the two with a determined expression, her pencil to take notes with clamped between her teeth. Retasu, however, was looking faint, an expression of horror upon her face, her pen hanging loosely in her hand. Ichigo quickly turned away.

"Yo, Ichigo?" a hand brushed her shoulder, the slightest contact, and Ichigo jerked around, twitching uncontrollably.

"_N-NAAANNNNIII?!?!?!?!?!"_

Ryou winced, his hands clamped over his head in protection. He scowled at her, taken by surprise. "No need to yell like that," he muttered, "I was just trying to ask you something. Next time, spare my eardrums."

"G-Gomen nasai!"

Ryou blinked at the flustered girl, now sweat-dropping with anxiety. She really did seem flustered…and frantic. He hadn't expected Ichigo to be like this. The blonde guy let out a small smile.

"Huh."

"What is it?"

"I'm not sure how many men would take to their wife screeching at them the whole time they were married."

Ichigo bristled with indignity once more. "IT'S NOT THAT!!! I DON'T SCREECH!"

"…Huh, my point about screeching made," muttered Ryou under his breath, his hands in their defensive posture once more.

"BESIDES, IT'S JUST **YOU **MAKING ME STARTLED! I WOULDN'T NORMALLY SCREECH AT OTHER PEOPLE, IT'S JUST…RYOU SHIROGANE, RYOU SHIROGANE, RYOU SHIROGANE ALL THE WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY!!"

--

Even Ryou's hands couldn't block out the awful, squalling _noise _that Ichigo was making. Inside the tent, Purin blinked at them, before tugging on the still shocked Retasu's sleeve. "Retasu one-chan!" she exclaimed proudly, "I know one thing Purin can tick off!"

And with an air of great superiority, she carefully checked the box marked 'Is able to converse easily with women'. 

--

"Haaa…"

Ichigo glanced around at Ryou, now backed up against the wall of the mansion. He exhaled thoughtfully, not meeting her eyes. She glowered at him, hoping to force an apology out of him. After all _he was the reason she was so nervous._

"So…I'm making you nervous, ne?"

Ichigo nodded confidently. She **had **to look confident…else, Ryou would do something to make her nervous again. "**Hai! **I don't understand why you…you and Akasaka…san…" her voice trailed away weakly, and she cursed inwardly.

_Damn! Note to self: Next time you find yourself in a situation like this, Ichigo, **next time, **look up the meaning of confident!_

Ryou rubbed at his face wearily, doubtlessly pondering over an answer. His expression had…changed to something different…something more serene. If Ichigo wasn't as flustered as she was, she would've noticed it looked like he was actually thinking about it.

"Because."

Ichigo whirled around, surprised at the sudden two, final syllables. They had a definite ring to them. Ryou stood, his face grave as he stared at her…and strangely determined.

"We're doing this because we want to. Just because. Do we need to have a more important reason for us entering this…this _competition _or are we not allowed to chase our love interests?"

"D-Demo..." Ichigo stammered, "You've never really liked me…Shirogane…we've always…gotten into fights with one another…why….why are you saying that I'm your…" she spat out the word in disbelief, "**Love **interest, all of a sudden?"

What happened next was completely impromptu (and made Retasu faint).

Ryou strode over to the red-haired girl in a single two steps. Ichigo remained firmly rooted to the path. It was like her feet had sprouted roots and attached her there. No matter how hard she tugged at one leg, then the other, she couldn't get free. She squirmed.

Ryou's fingers tilted her chin upright…in one glorious moment. It felt so unreal, so….hard to believe. She blinked, completely taken aback. He stared at her hard, as if he was memorizing her every feature…but Ichigo couldn't laugh.

And then finally, he let go of her, and Ichigo weakly turned away, her legs now working…but they felt as useless as a sack of cloth. She couldn't move. Her legs buckled under her. What did this all mean? So Ryou and Keiichiro were really _really _serious about this…truthfully.

It was too much to comprehend. Why, all of a sudden, did they take a shine to her? And…

"This interview is too much for you, huh?" Ryou asked, his voice as pleasant as ever. Ichigo nodded, afraid of what he might say…or _do _if she said it wasn't, or if she said it was. No matter; she seemed to have lost her voice.

And then it happened. (Thankfully, Retasu had concussed, else she would've died on the spot.)

Ryou grabbed her firmly, his strong arm circling her waist, and Ichigo let out one squeal of surprise as her feet lifted off from the ground. The world swung in one dizzying moment, and then she was righted, in a horizontal position…Ryou's arms supporting her neck and waist.

_This…feels so funny! Ryou, holding me like this…it's so u…last time, he only carried me like this because he had to. But this time…it feels so strange! As if he **enjoys **holding me…no he doesn't! And yet why, why is he holding me? I haven't fallen or anything!_

…_Does this have something to do with the fact he's serious…**about marrying me?!?**_

**B-dmp. B-dmp. B-dmp. B-dmp. B-dmp. B-dmp. B-dmp. B-dmp. B-dmp. B-dmp. B-dmp. **

And then Ryou's mouth crashed into hers, a rough jarring bump…that felt so hungry. It felt as if he'd been bottling it up within himself for ages. Ichigo's eyes were wide open. She saw his face-screwed up in concentration and determination.

Her eyes closed…on their own accord. And for a moment, for just a heart-stopping moment, Ichigo responded to the kiss…and enjoyed it.

Of course, it was only a moment. Her eyes snapped open as Ryou abruptly pulled away, and set her down on her feet again. But it seemed to her (meaning she _hoped_), that Ryou was extremely reluctant to end the kiss, and set her down.

Did that mean…did that mean…did that mean…?

"Well," the blonde teenager said slowly, "That's that. I guess that means the interviews over, huh?"

Shaken to the very roots of herself, Ichigo could could only nod. "Mm…" she murmured, "Um…see you later."

"No, wait! Ryou…thank-"

The blonde teenager had already turned his back on her, and was slowly setting off for the mansion-like building, his head heavy…with the memory of Ichigo's soft lips against his.

She tasted like strawberries.

--------------------------

"Ichigo-san ,thank-you for having me."

"Not a problem, Akasaka-san! It's good to have you here!" The red-haired girl exclaimed brightly. A little _too _brightly. Her head was still caught up with the thought of Ryou, the touch of his mouth upon hers…

What had he tasted like? Ichigo's senses had been dulled by the thought of him kissing her. She ran her tongue over her lower lip lightly, thoughtfully picking out a taste. Ryou tasted like…like…

He didn't really taste like anything. He just seemed so natural, his lips smooth…and they tasted creamy and soft…Ichigo grimaced. Here she was, in an interview with Keiichiro Akasaka, and all she oculd think about was what Ryou tasted like.

What did she care, anyway?

Hastily, she pushed an untouched, perfect cream cake, adorned with strawberries and chocolates, across to Keiichiro, with a frantic, "Um…here! Here's some cake! I hope you enjoy! Eat all you want!"

Keiichiro laughed. It was a pleasant sound, like the type Ichigo enjoyed, kind and calm. She blushed, awkward. He lifted a heavy silver fork to the cake, and raised it, preparing to scoop a handful of the delicious food away.

"Ah…beautiful. How they've done the swirling patterns with the chocolate…simply _beautiful."_

Ichigo blinked at Keiichiro, taken aback. He _wasn't _eating it? No. In fact, the brown-haired man was staring delightedly at the icing of the cake. He traced the intricate pattern with the tip of his pinky.

His expression was rapturous and awed. Keiichiro beckoned to a startled Ichigo.

"Ichigo-san, come and see! Here…do you see?"

"Uwaah! Kirei! (Beautiful!)"

Leaning over his shoulder, Ichigo could see that it was such a pretty cake. The chocolate swirls overlapped one another, and the harder Ichigo looked, she realized that the strawberries weren't strawberries at all…they were sugary replicas, full of sweet goodness, a strawberry in every like. 

"I still want to eat it!"

Keiichiro laughed again, and this time, Ichigo laughed with him, a pretty, tinkling sweet sound. Keiichiro abruptly stopped laughing, and smiled at her serenely. "You have a sweet laugh, Ichigo. You should laugh more often."

Ichigo blushed, and then grimaced. Just _how _many times had she blushed today? …A lot, she supposed. But it was nice of Keiichiro to comment on such a thing. She personally thought her laugh was like a hyena hacking up a dead carcass while howling.

"A…arigatou, Akasaka-sa…"

Without warning, Keiichiro's hand caught hers, his gaze intense and meaningful. Ichigo felt her face flame once more. She made her hand move carefully, extremely cautious of bumping into the walls of his hand…but Keiichiro's grip only tightened on hers, the walls of soft flesh closing in.

"Please…Ichigo. Call me **Keiichiro. **Both when talking to me…and in your thoughts as well.**"**

"K…"

_Nani? So Shirogane was telling the truth _after _all! Both he….and Aka…Keiichiro actually_ are_ entering this contest because they want to? D-Demo…**why? **I have no redeeming features…would it just be better to get them kicked out?_

_N-No! They wouldn't like that! But why do I want them to stay in, then? Aaaah…**I DON'T LIKE THEM! I DEFINITELY DON'T!**_

_I think?_

"Hai." Nodded Ichigo, trying not to make too big a show of his name, "K…Keiichiro-san."

He still hadn't let go of her hand. Ichigo squirmed unpleasantly, but she couldn't help but admit that the sensation of someone…like Keiichiro…holding her hand, was quite pleasant. Keiichiro turned his attention back to the cake, taking Ichigo's hand with him.

"See, Ichigo…the chocolate swirls? Their smoothness means that it has been well cooked. See."

Gently, he separated her clenched up fingers, and used the tip of _her _pinky, to trace the lines of the chocolate swirls. His touch was gentle; his fingers gently guiding her down the lines, the tip of one finger softly stroking hers, all the time.

Ichigo was all too aware by now that her head, complete with hair, looked like it was doing an impersonation of a tomato.

"E…eto, Ak…Keiichiro-san, are you planning on eat…in…the c…?"

Keiichiro let go of her hand, as if in surprise as he exclaimed, "Oh yes! I'd nearly forgotten! Thanks for reminding me…" he flashed her his trademark charming smile, "Ichigo. Thank-you very much."

"N…no problem."

Keiichiro raised the fork thoughtfully…and then drove it into the crystalline, glimmering surface of one of the sugary strawberries. He raised it to the light, as if examining it carefully, his gaze thoughtful.

"Ah…they crafted this one with love as well. It's beyond beautiful. Made with love for the one it loves…"

_I get the feeling Keiichiro isn't just talking about…the strawberry here…_

"…Full of beauty, poised elegance, duty and sacrifice. Isn't it beautiful?" Keiichiro breathed. He turned his hand, and his direct gaze caught Ichigo with her mouth hanging open, her defenses dropped. "Just like you, Ichigo. Beautiful."

Ichigo barely had time to re-act, let alone blush.

The fork danced towards her…and then halted. Ichigo paused too, waiting for the inevitable. Keiichiro's head was bent, fiddling over something or other. Ichigo let out a sigh of relief; she would feel awkward to be fed. But that relief was short lived.

"Here, Ichigo."

Ichigo blinked…and then almost screamed. A giant, blurry, squarish pink object was dancing in front of her face! And then she blinked again…and realized her sight was deceiving her. The sugar-strawberry, as perfect and untarnished as ever, was making it's way to her mouth.

"…Open up, Ichigo."

Awkwardly, Ichigo obeyed, opening her mouth the tiniest sliver of a crack. It _was _very nice of Keiichiro, but this was one of the embarrassing things about him; he was so…gentlemanly, in this way? She flushed at the thought.

_That's the twenty-fifth blush today, I believe. At this rate, I'll hold the record for the 'Most Blushes in a Day' title, in the **Guinness World Book of Records.**_

Keiichiro's fingers darted backwards as he pushed the crystalline cube into Ichigo's mouth. He couldn't shake the feeling…the _imprint _that her lips had left on his fingers. They were soft, and…warm.

He wanted to touch them again.

Meanwhile, Ichigo was in heaven. The sugary strawberry was _jam-packed _with goodness. How could something taste so _good? _Her mouth was in heaven. It was so sweet, so absolutely deliciously scrumptious!

To her surprise, Keiichiro, who seemed to have been pondering over something, looked up, and talked.

"Ichigo, I've been meaning to ask you…"

Ichigo licked the last of the sugar from the inside of her mouth, and smiled brilliantly at him. To herself, she added yet another 'note to self' memo, but at least this time…it was a _good _note to self memo.

_Note to Self: Bribe Mint into buying me some of these candies! Or Keiichiro! …But maybe not _bribe _Keiichiro. He's so nice…I hope he'll give me some! Mint on the other hand, won't give you anything unless you pay. But these candies…these sugared treats…They're so nice!_

Because of this note-to-self, she didn't hear the first part of Keiichiro's question. She **did, **however, hear the end part.

"…When did your cat ears pop out? They were here since I first came."

"GAH!"

Ichigo dropped everything she was holding, which, unfortunately, consisted of a _very expensive _china bone plate, and clapped her hands to her head. True enough, the warm, silky black fur of her cat ears were there.

She dashed around in a panic, startled. "G-GOMEN NASAI! KEIICHIRO-SAN, I'M SORRY!"

_I guess they popped out when Ryou kissed me! A…ah…what do I do?!? I'm so embarrassed! This is so embarrassing! Gaah!_

Little did she know of Keiichiro's ulterior motives. He let out a small laugh, and Ichigo stopped dead by the noise. He moved closer, and realization gradually dawned upon the red-heads face, but she made no move to leave.

In reality, Ichigo was frozen. Her insides felt like they were shriveling up, from what would be the second…the second…of the interviews. Keiichiro didn't really mean it, did he? But his expression said all.

His mouth was soft and warm…and tasted of…what else? His delicious cakes. He was so close…so close…and he was _kissing her! Ichigo Momoiya! Kissing her! _It felt so strange…just like it had with Ryou!

His hands crept up to her head, and placed themselves firmly over her cat ears, covering them from sight. He broke away, his gaze distant…like he was staring into her.

"I'll hide them for you. I'll hide them like this. Everytime, Ichigo. Everytime."

"KYYYAAA!"

Startled, the two glanced over the tent, now buckling and swaying. Startled, Ichigo lifted a flap of the striped material…to see Purin and Retasu, hugging ecstatically, their faces both bright red.

"Ichigo onee-chan has found her true loves!"

"Isn't it good!? Ichigo-san, you have several choices of marriage!"

"Hai! And that reminds me, Daisuke onii-chan is due to come in any minute!"

Ichigo's mouth thinned into a small line, frowning furiously at the mention of…_Daisuke. _That idiot Aoyoma Masaya. He wouldn't get away with this. He **wouldn't.**

Meanwhile, Keiichiro had already turned his back on the wishful wife and her friends, and had slowly started up the hill. He ran his thumb across his lower lip. Why had he done that? _Simple, _he answered himself, _because…I really **do **like…no, **love **Ichigo. Just like Ryou and Kish do._

Thoughtfully, he passed his tongue over the tip of his thumb, wondering what she tasted like. But he knew already. She tasted like strawberries.

_Sugar-_strawberries.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yatta! I'm so glad! I really enjoyed writing this chapter! Come to think of it, I thought Pai shoulc come and save Retasu from her melancholy but…not sure yet. And yatta for Keiichiro and Ryou!

They finally kissed her! does a happy dance around the hospital ward I'm so glad! Anyhow, next chap'll be up SOON! Till then…**REVIEW!**

Ja ne!


	9. The Chosen Three

Authors Note:

My GODS the coughidioticcough author-ess lives! Joy to the world, praise the sun let every elephant hum! With joyful thanks we give to thee, let us raise our voices in sym-pho-ny… (I don't know the lyrics. Forgive me . )

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Nine: The Chosen Three

"_Snaaarlll, grrrrrooowwwlllll_" (Bear with me. People make funny sounds XD)

"Anou, was that a sound effect?"

"ahough-BASTARD-ahough!"

"I'm pretty sure that kind of stuff doesn't happen in mangas or fanfiction?"

"&#$$#!!!#"

Think of the most vile, gruesome sound you can ever imagine, and you'll be able to translate those symbols into a weird phrase Ichigo expelled.

Daisuke arced an eyebrow elegantly, causing Mint and a bunch of her rich-girl friends, standing nearby, to swoon subconsciously. The effect was even so much to the point that Mint collapsed onto Purin, the little blonde monkey-girl struggling to take her onee-chan's full weight. Keiichiro looked perplexed.

Daisuke ignored them. "I thought this was an interview, Ichigo?"

(Authors Note: Retasu, stunned by Ryou's behavior 'retired from judging' early. Mint tried to take over for Retasu, but the strain of watching such a handsome boy was too much for her. As you might have noticed)

"_Grrr…_"

"Ah, back to primitive talk, are we?"

Fifteen minutes had passed by like this; Ichigo making the occasional roar or complaint, and Daisuke making nifty remarks. Ichigo had her head dropped, not willing to look at the handsome boy sitting across from her. Daisuke was obligingly sipping cooled tea and eating chilled lemons quite good-naturedly.

"Tell me…"

Daisuke spluttered, and an unpleasant mixture of citrus juice and tea spurted out of his left nostril. Mint swooned once more ('His nose…I never noticed how stately a nose he has!'), and Keiichiro caught her. Daisuke stood, staring at the red-haired girl, surprised.

"Is something wrong, Ichigo? Tell me."

The urgency in his voice was frightening. Startled, Ichigo jerked back…and it was obvious to everyone the great, fat tears rolling in lumps down her cheeks. Daisuke raised a hand, as if to brush them away, and then withdrew. Ichigo's eyes glittered with unfettered emotion, and she turned them to Daisuke's, a plaintive plea.

'_Why?_'

The single syllable was too much for Daisuke to bear. Frightened, he gripped his tea-cup in one hand, and pressed inwards. The tea cup splintered. Shards of china flew everywhere. Keiichiro would've hoped it would've broken Mint out of her love-stupor, but it didn't. On the contrary, the bird girl almost fainted. (What handsome, regal hands to hold a china tea cup! What beautiful…)

"Why what, Ichigo?" he murmured, visibly frightened, "Tell me so I can fix it for you."

Purin cleared her throat loudly, shuffled her feet a couple of times, like the judges on cable TV did, and in a loud voice announced 'Ten out of ten for Daisuke-onii-chan, for communication to women and empa-faff!"

The reason for her interruption was that Ryou had just stuffed a large wad of banana cake in Purin's mouth. He then proceeded to drag the over-excited little yellow judge back to the mansion, with loud protests of 'But that's what the show said! You **let **me watch the show when I had to stay late, Shirogane-onii-chan, you **told **me!'.

'Why…' Ichigo whispered, glancing down into the dregs of her tea, 'Did you reject me?'

Daisuke blinked, stunned. He opened and closed his mouth several times. He twitched. He gaped. He stared. This all took a matter of five or so minutes, the ex-judges and Mew Mew mates staring at him, Ichigo included. 'Since when…did I reject you, Ichigo?'

The result was a sound battering. Ichigo's fist pummeled the side of his head about twenty times, tops, Kish screaming with pain every time her knuckles touched his sensitive and very bruised ear. 'SINCE' _pummel í_ 'WHEN' _box _'DID' _crush _'YOU' _punch _'REJECT' _batter _'ME??!?!?!'

A huffing Ichigo sat back, very put out and very visibly upset. She sniffed back tears, and choked back words. 'Aoyoma-kun…' she managed to whisper, 'Aoyoma-kun that time when I proposed to you, and you didn't take my hand…you **broke my heart! **_Why _did you leave? You're the only one I've ever loved so much! I…_never wanted you to leave my side!'_

Hearing those words was like magic for Daisuke's soul. His eyes sparkled, his smile lit up, and he **shone. **He took Ichigo's hand with one free hand, gently pressing it to his lips. She blushed, confused.

"I love you," he repeated solemnly, "I always will. And I never knew that the biggest mistake of my life was leaving you behind on Earth. You're the only one I'll ever love, the only one that'll ever flee me, the only…"

"_Flee _you?" Ichigo, Mint and Purin (she'd freed herself of Shirogane's confines) repeated incredulously, "And what do you mean by 'leaving me behind on Earth'?"

There was a short interlude, in which Ichigo and Mint (Purin was humming idly and picking daisies) glared at one another for copying one another's words and using the phrase 'leaving me behind on Earth'. Daisuke quickly broke the silence, when he broke in with a hastily constructed explanation.

"Sorry, misspelling error that the author did on purpose, to humiliate me, alright?" he explained blithely, "And I meant exactly what I said when I said leaving you behind on Earth was the worst mistake of my life."

The truth dawned upon the lot quickly. In order to gain 'access' to the security of Mint's well organized plan for getting Ichigo a husband, Kish had transformed himself into a human – by the name of Daisuke. Ichigo blanched, and then squealed as Kish leant forward, pressing his mouth to hers.

The kiss only lasted a moment. Kish leant back, smacking his lips cheerfully. "Mm," he smirked, "You're tastier than ever, little koneko-chan. I bet your mouth will taste less like strawberries and more like _my _touch, when we're married, Ichigo."

Ichigo didn't have the heart to fume at him for tricking him. Her heart had been broken, and having familiar strangers forced upon it right then and there would only break it once more. Daisuke-Kish could only smirk, extremely pleased and proud of himself. He had done his job correctly, as one might put it.

--------------MEANWHILE, BACK ON 'KISH-PAI-TARUTO'S SHIP ----------------------------------

"Pai! Have you seen my jar of candies?" exclaimed a short haired, belly-showing alien as he dashed by.

The purple haired, tall alien didn't so much as glance up from where he was knitting placidly. "Is it because a picture of your girlfriend is glued to the container?" Tart grimaced, and then nodded bleakly. Immediately, he shook his head, frustrated with himself. "Aah, no! That's not the case! Pai, you big baby, don't sit around knitting dollies – help me!"

Tart snatched a doll from the counter, and gazed at it. Wooly, stringy loops of hair, shiny button eyes and stitched mouth. Green hair sprouted in tufty locks from the top of the doll's hair to the bottom, and a shabby green tail protruded from under a green sweater. "What's this?" he said prodding it curiously, "I like this teddy bear, Pai."

A vein mark was throbbing, growing on Pai's forehead. "It's a Green Finless Porpoise, if you really must know. Now go bother someone else."

"Ah, I get it!" Tart exclaimed, his eyes bright, "You're going to make a doll of all the Mew Mews and perform voodoo on them, and then we can go back to Earth and claim it as our own – ha! Good one, Pai! I'll help you make them!" Pai stared at him. "Would the Mew Mews include your little girlfriend?" he asked blankly.

Tart blanched. "You wouldn't dare!" He flushed again, embarrassed at revealing his concerns for monkey-girl Purin. But then again…His nimble fingers swiftly unbuttoned Retasu's jacket. Tart stared.

"W-WAAA!! PAI, WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!?"

Pai flushed, and grabbed the plushie out of Tart's reach. He quickly buttoned up Retasu's cardigan once more, unable to hide the bulges…and the red flush covering most of his cheeks and slender nose. "Retasu-chan's secret technique," he explained bashfully, "She said make the body as accurate as possible, including…_gender features_.'

"Like boob-" (A/N: I hate the word boobies. It sounds so V-U-L-G-A-R. But hey, Tart's a kid, what can you expect?)

Pai hastily covered Tart's mouth, so that the little alien spoke into Retasu's clothes. Both aliens recoiled; Pai hurriedly wiping down Retasu with detergent, Tart gagging and retching and making foul comments that Pai had stuffed 'his girlfriend's' chest down Tart's mouth.

The two paused. Then, said Tart timidly, "I'm bored."

"Life is quiet here right now," Pai agreed, "Kish is having his share of adventure, however."

Interest glimmered in two set's of eyes. Kish had never been _really _good with girls outside of his homeland, Ichigo in particular, so what else could they do but chip in and help? The two nodded in mutual synchronization at one another.

Kish needed help, they knew it. And so, to Earth, the spaceship flew.

----

"And so, we have decided our results…" Zakuro said calmly.

Normally, Zakuro wouldn't be standing at the podium of a nearly deserted theatre in a rich businessman's house. However, seeing as Mint Aizawa was taken with other such things (taken with _other such men, _it should be), the superstar had decided kindly to be of assistance to the whole, boring procedure.

"Applicants, please take the stage."

The five members filed up one by one; first came Shuichi, half dead and basically distraught, then came Nachi, chirpy but more subdued than usual. Ryou Shirogane followed shortly, composed as ever, followed by a slightly awkward looking Keiichiro. Last of all, Daisuke-Kish swaggered on stage, hands thrust in his pocket. Keiichiro started forward. Luckily, Mint was drooling over a couple of pictures she had taken of Kish over the interview, and didn't see the alien-boy himself.

"Number one: Shuichi Yoshida," Zakuro continued sternly. Shuichi hung his head, "Your interview criteria score was 53 out of 100. Your estate, money, and business-"

_Man, _the group thought in illustrated detail, _she really doesn't care about saying rude things to anybody, does she?_

"-scored you those points. Sadly, we have to say you scored no more."

"Nachi Iwago." The boy leapt in the air, his arm shooting into the air. "You scored only a little higher – 60 out of 100. Your cheerfulness never failed to amuse us…" Zakuro choked back a smile, "As did your antics. We are sure you'll make Ichigo an…interesting companion."

"Keiichiro Akasaka, Ryou Shirogane and Daisuke Tomoda. You must be well aware that you all scored a kiss from Ichigo-san?"

The three nodded in quiet unison, each eying up the other. Ichigo had never seen them behave like this. Even Kish, who was usually this skanky, seemed unusually edgy. Ryou was calm as ever, but the slight twitch in his brow and his constantly shifting stance gave it away. As for Keiichiro – his desperate glances anywhere but at Zakuro and Ryou blew his cover, too. Kish continued wiping his hands on his pants.

"You all scored a perfect result of 99 out of 100. Keiichiro, your gentlemanly ways, good food and compassion for your probable wife will guarantee you success. Ryou – your attitude may be hard to satisfy, but your personality matches Ichigos-" ('Heey!' snarled Ichigo, 'Hold it!') "-And we are sure that you will be one of the best companions for her. As for Daisuke-san…"

Zakuro hesitated, reading out Purin's childish writing, "Your compassion and love for Ichigo shone through. We believe that you too, will make an excellent husband for Ichigo Momoiya-san."

"It upsets me, but I must ask two of the contestants to leave. Shuichi Yoshida-san, and Nachi Iwago-kun, you have performed bravely. We are thankful to you both, for competing in this…" Once more, Zakuro stifled a laugh, "Challening contest. For the rest of you – it's onto '_Love Mountain' _tomorrow. Aizawa-san here,"

Zakuro airily waved at a picture of Mint. The girl herself was slobbering over Daisuke, who was waving casually up at her. "Will be providing the taxes and costs for the trip. We hope you have enjoyed yourself, and wish you the best."

"Any final words, Shuichi, Nachi?"

_Her words…her choice of words! It's like she's going to kill them!_

"My love, Ichigo…" Shuichi cackled, "I want you to know you are first in my heart!"

Ichigo winced.

"Ichigo onee-chan, Purin-chan," Nachi smiled, "Thank you for this fun activity! I hope to be seeing Aizawa onee-chan, Midorikawa-onee-chan, Fujiwara onee-chan and all my onii-chans sometime in the near future."

The two waved jauntily (well Nachi did), and watched the procession die away. In her heart, Ichigo was glad, despite Shuichi's rather retarded speech. They had both been way out of league for her…but was Kish, Ryou, and Keiichiro really in her league, either?

AND WHAT HAPPENED TO MINT AND KISH, MIGHT YOU ASK?

"To-mo-da-kuun!"

Kish jumped a foot in the air as something cheerful, blue and loving glomped onto his shoulder. For a second, he hoped it was Ichigo. Then he knew it wasn't – Ichigo didn't sound so whiny and she didn't tackle – hug him so incredibly hard…in fact, he thought, screwing up his brow, he couldn't think of a time when she'd hugged him at all.

It was Mint. Kish hid his face wisely.

"I reaaallyy reaaalllyyy think you should pull out of the contest, Tomoda-kun! Don't try and get married to that ugly Ichigo! If you do pull out, I'll make sure she gets married to someone good!"

"And why would I pull out?" Kish asked, knowing he was treading in dangerous waters. He carefully backed away from the parrot-girl, poised to flee if it was necessary. The girl opened her eyes, and they sparkled with love.

"SO YOU COULD MARRY ME, YOU HOT HUNK OF CHEESE!"

"CHEEESE?!?" yelped a startled Kish as an equally loving Mint chased him around the courtyard. An amused Shuichi and Nachi hung over the banister, yelling encouragement.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahahaha…I really loved this chapter. I hope you did, too! I'm going to make a segment for Mint x Kish in this chapter, sometime, titled 'Fangirl Mint & Loved Tomoda' or something. xD


End file.
